


Bloodlines & Loveties [Part Two]

by thedemonwriter



Series: Bloodlines & Loveties [2]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Interspecies Romance, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonwriter/pseuds/thedemonwriter
Summary: After being exiled from Eden and Paradise, an angel and demon find themselves at a highly intriguing crossroad. This is the story of Lilith and Inarius' meeting and relationship in creating the Nephalem, Sanctuary, and the Eternal Conflict.
Relationships: Inarius/Lilith (Diablo series)
Series: Bloodlines & Loveties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733539
Kudos: 4
Collections: Diablo





	Bloodlines & Loveties [Part Two]

Inarius:  
The Eternal Conflict. It has been the focal point of Angels and Demons since we were conceived, entangled in a fatal dance forevermore, so long as one side vies for total domination. I was once a contributor to it. The Angiris Council, most especially Tyrael, sang my praises for the massacres I conducted. And for a time, I enjoyed it. I thought I was doing the right thing, and I was happy to serve.

Hundreds of thousands of years I fought alongside my brothers and sisters, searching for the edge that would give us reign over all. It was a lofty idea, but Imperius reminded us that the world would grow dark and stale if Hell was allowed to take over. The thought of the Demons prevailing fueled my kin - and myself - to stop at nothing to prevent such a fate. It never occured to me that there could be another way until we were eons into the Conflict. When it did, I felt as if the sun had broken through darkened clouds. This was madness, unjust: no side was going to triumph. The only thing that prevailed was the body count on the battlefield. 

I tried to convince Tyrael of this, but he would not hear my words. The thrill of battle still ran hot within him. Perhaps he would come around - today was not that day. And if he would not listen to reason, there was little change of the rest of the Angels hearing me out. And if they were not going to take action, then I must do so myself.

I thought long and meticulously on what options I could take, all while taking to the fields of Pandemonium Fortress. I did not want to cause alarm if I suddenly stopped taking point, as I had been thus far. It was on one of those days that Fate dealt my hand. 

I led a charge of thirty of us from one of our outposts near Pandemonium Fortress. It was a harder fight than we had all anticipated - what we thought was going to be a skirmish became an onslaught with Assur leading the way. I was grievously injured, my last fleeting thought that I was going to die before I could change, before I blacked out.

And then I met her.

She saved me. Took care of my broken form, albeit in chains. I do not blame her, I would have done the same. She was a sight for dark eyes, and I found myself speaking to her as I had not spoken to anyone else. She watched and listened, hardly moved, as I spilled my plans, dreams, and ambitions to end the Conflict to her. Perhaps my body was so broken, my soul so tired, that my voice just wanted to reach out, one last time. One last attempt at salvation. To my surprise, and utter relief, she agreed with me. She, too, wished an end to the fighting. She released me after healing me, and promised we would meet again. I am not ashamed to say I was entirely enamoured with her. She was stunning, focused, and attentive. When she left my side, I wanted to return to her. But I had things I needed to put into motion. I was finally not alone in my pursuits.

My greatest ally was a Demon, and her name was Lilith.


End file.
